GermanyXEngland Truth or Dare
by Dawnstorm
Summary: England is dared to kiss Germany, but when he walks into the room to find Germany sleeping, he takes the oppurtunity to have a few more kisses, until that is Germany wakes up... Then it gets... interesting ;


GermanyXEngland

Arthur took another sip of some wine and cast a weary glance at the door that the German resided in. They were all over at Francis's house and they were playing Truth or Dare. Arthur had the stupid idea to choose Dare instead of playing it safe by choosing Truth; which his dare was that he had to kiss Ludwig. Arthur took one last sip of wine, he was gonna need a lot to go through with this and all Francis offered was wine.

Arthur stood up shakily and stumbled towards the door he knew Ludwig was in, probably working, because THAT'S ALL HE EVER DID. Arthur stiffened, not even HE was that strenuous about work! He opened the door and looked inside, there was a small desk lamp on, but Ludwig wasn't at the desk, he was actually in the bed, and appeared to be sleeping. Arthur closed the door behind him and gulped, couldn't go back now. His heart pounded as he walked closer to the sleeping German, why was he afraid? Arthur shook his troubled thoughts away and stood next to the bed. He was a bit too short to reach, so he placed a knee on the edge of the bed and placed one hand on the other side of Ludwig. Slowly he bent down and brushed his lips against Ludwig's pulling up abruptly, his heart pounding madly, but the German didn't stir. _Heavy sleeper, aren't you, old chap?_ Arthur bent back down and kissed him full on the lips, and pulled up quickly again, his heart racing as he looked behind. The door still hadn't opened or been messed with for that matter. He looked around the room and kissed Ludwig again, slipping his tongue into his mouth, tasting his sweet essence. Arthur pulled back, catching himself," Whoa, what did I just-"he whispered to himself aloud, but was caught off guard as a hand grabbed hold of his wrist. He looked down to see the German's blue eyes looking up at him.

"And just what do you think you were doing?" Ludwig questioned, pulling the older man closer to him. Arthur stumbled onto the bed and gasped.

"I- i-"Arthur was silenced as his mouth was met with soft and forceful lips. The Englishmen felt like melting in the kiss. He repositioned himself on the bed from the rough tug earlier. The German had sat up in bed, and the Englishmen had found it a good opportunity to sit in the German's lap, facing him, his legs spread apart by the German's waist.

"You shouldn't bother people when they are sleeping, Arthur. I thought you were raised better than that…" The German spoke roughly, his accent coming out stronger then he meant it to. Ludwig began to lift off the Englishmen's shirt, feeling his hot skin beneath; he undid the buttons of Arthur's undershirt, running his fingers over his stomach. Arthur broke the kiss and gasped in a barely audible voice," B-bloody hell."

Arthur felt a shiver run up his spine as his skin was exposed to the cold air around them, he closed his green eyes and rested his arms around the German's shoulders and neck as Ludwig leaned forward and sucked at his exposed skin gently. He gently bit between the Englishmen's neck and shoulder and then nibbled his ear softly, he whispered in Arthur's ear," Should I teach you what happens when you wake a German from his content nap?"

Arthur shivered from the German's hot breath hitting his skin; he could feel the German's hands resting carefully on his small hips. He opened his eyes and gazed at the German, a small smirk appeared in the corner of his mouth. Understanding Arthur's unspoken words, Ludwig turned skillfully, pushing Arthur onto the bed. He gasped as his body was pushed onto the bed with force, his heart pounding as he gazed up at the German above him. Ludwig kissed Arthur on the lips, then, working his way down, he slowly and skillfully sucked on his impressionable skin near his collarbone, earning a small moan from the Englishman.

Arthur squirmed on the bed; his hands grasping the bed sheets above him as the German worked his soft lips down further, kissing near the hem of his pants. Within seconds his pants and British boxers were removed, becoming a hassle to keep on. Arthur let out a soft, cute moan as Ludwig palmed the British man in his hands, tightening his grip on the white bed sheets from the sudden notions of the German. He didn't really understand why he was doing this; after all, the dare was just a kiss, but he didn't dare tell him to stop. He didn't want him to. Ludwig ran his tongue along Arthur's mass, skillfully licking at Arthur's length.

The Englishmen moaned once more, looking up at the ceiling, he pulled at the sheets more, reaching closer to climax, panting softly he arched his back only to be disappointed when the German stopped. Arthur whimpered, taking in a deep disappointed breath," Mmm… B- Bloody hell, why'd you stop?"

Ludwig smirked, he came back up and kissed the British man on the lips, slipping his tongue in, spreading the own man's essence within him. He could tell the poor Brit was in pain, his erection throbbing, he had been so close, but Ludwig refused to let him release just yet. He broke the kiss from the Englishmen for only a moment as he ran his fingers along Arthur's lips," Suck on them."

Arthur was much obliged to suck on the German's fingers as he grabbed his hand and sucked on them with contempt. After they were nice and wet, Ludwig pulled them out of Arthur's mouth slowly and continued to kiss him. Before Arthur realized what was going on, Ludwig stuck a finger in his entrance. He winced from the sudden intrusion, tightening around the German's finger. Ludwig frowned at him," You need to relax, or it's only going to hurt more."

Arthur calmed a little bit, but couldn't help but tense as he shoved another finger in and began scissoring his entrance. Ludwig figured he would want to walk later, so this part was necessary. Arthur moaned softly as the German worked on him more, sticking another finger in. Figuring he was stretched enough, Ludwig unbuckled his own pants, pulling them off and positioned himself in front of Arthur's entrance, Arthur's legs were spread apart and over Ludwig's thigh/waist. The small British man pulled on the bed sheets above his head as the German slowly entered. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes as Ludwig eased himself all the way in, _Bloody hell, he was big._

Arthur moaned loudly as Ludwig began thrusting in and out of him, slowly at first but becoming faster, his hand quickly slipped over his hand and his eyes went wide. He had almost forgotten about everyone else in the living room, he had to be quiet. Ludwig took the British man's hand from his mouth and pinned it above him. Arthur let out small pants as he tried to bite his bottom lip, trying hard not to make any loud moans. His plans were foiled as Ludwig hit his sweet spot; Arthur let out a loud moan, tightening his grip on the bed sheets, gasping from pleasure and pain, but mostly from pure ecstasy. Ludwig smirked as he watched the small Englishmen grow excited beneath him; he decided to help him out and palmed his throbbing length, stroking it in rhythm with his quick thrusting movements. Arthur panted more, letting out a small whimper," Ah, Ludwig, I'm gonna c-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he arched his back and cam. Releasing his seed over Ludwig's hand; the German let out a small moan as he released deep within Arthur. The British man moaned loudly, panting softly and looking up at Ludwig, smiling. The German didn't pull out of Arthur just yet, but instead lifted his wet hand up to his own lips and licked it clean, then bent down and kissed Arthur on the lips, giving him a taste of his own essence. He pulled out of the smaller man and lay beside him, only panting for a moment. When the German had recovered he turned on his side and gazed at the Englishmen; Arthur had his eyes closed and he was still panting, his body relaxing and his face looking up at the ceiling, smiling contently.

He finally cast a glance over at the German when he had caught up his breathing and leaned over, kissing him passionately on the lips, he breathed out as they broke apart for a moment," Bloody hell, let's do this again sometime, damn it."

The German cracked a smile and kissed the small Englishmen on the forehead," You were rather bold, I am warning though; I'm not always so kind."

"I can take so much more, y'know." Arthur breathed out, smirking. There was a knocking at the bedroom door.

"Ohon hon hon! Mon cher! You've been in there an awful long time! We all know you've had more than one kiss!" The incredibly suggestive French voice spoke through the door. Arthur growled angrily and picked up a slipper by the edge of the bed on the floor and threw it at the door. It hit with a loud sound and he heard a loud 'OWW' sound come from the door.

"Beat it you bloody wanker!" Arthur growled angrily, he heard several footsteps scatter from the door. Several moments later, Arthur opened the door to the bedroom, all of his clothes back on and his face tinted a slight shade of pink. He walked out and closed the door behind him, turning into the hallway and then into the living room. He saw Francis, Alfred, Antonio, Gilbert, and even Romano, Matthew and Kiku huddled in a circle looking at something," What are you guys looking at?"

He tried to ease into the conversations but it didn't work out to well when everyone turned around and Francis smiled happily," Oh… nothing."

He waved the picture in front of Arthur's face, causing the British man to blush more," What the hell! Francis, how the hell did you get that picture!"

"We had Ceiling Ivan get it for us, guess you two didn't notice him in the vents up there?" Francis laughed to himself happily, Ivan could be seen on the other couch with a kolkolkol around him; Kiku held several more pictures and were selling them to the other boys in the room, and Elizabeta of course. Arthur closed his eyes and sat on the couch, rubbing his head," Bloody hell, you bastards."


End file.
